raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Efferstalk
Efferstalk: A short dark green reed which grows native to areas of essence-type flora though is capable of growing along most river, lake, and sea shores so long as a substantial amount of water is present. The Efferstalk grows in small clusters of five or six in a relatively short period of time and lives for a very long time. Each stalk grows anywhere from two to four feet in height, preferring flooded or extremely wet ground such as swamps, marshes, and riverbeds. - The reed of an Efferstalk is elastic, flexible, hollow, and quite strong – the stalk grows in a natural, tight, upright coil which extends to its' full length only during the night and only with sufficient water; this water is pushed up through the center of the reed creating hydraulic pressure. The inside of each Efferstalk is coated in a water-binding resin which it secrets continuously. A small portion of water which is pushed through the reed escapes at the top, forming a small, stable orb of resin-saturated water that – when exposed to the air-creates a very hard outer layer. The resin produced by the Efferstalk is richly infused with water essence and — while odorless – contains a naturally sweet taste. These orbs — known as Mistpearls — are various shades of blue with darker orbs infused with more water essence. While moonlight is present these orbs are exposed to the air, drawing water-essence into the Efferstalk and – some say-lunar energy as well. During the day the Efferstalk coils again its' pearl is protected by a thick blanket of blue leaf-like petals which grow around the top of the stalk; this prevents even the most determined creatures from prying it open without causing severe damage. As each orb is continuously exposed to the air – regardless of how humid – the resin continues to dry, allowing less and less essence to pass into the reed. Eventually the resin hardens completely, forming a solid, opaque, stone-hard blue orb which finally falls away. These orbs contain very large amounts of water essence and are free of any and all types of impurities and/or fragmentations; most orbs are the size of marbles, though other, larger pears can be found. Happening upon a Mistpearl is, itself, quite rare as it takes an incredibly long time for the plant's resin to harden completely; those that do harden and are released are often quickly eaten or snatched away by local wildlife attracted to their potent energies or the sweet resin which can sustain them for days if not weeks. These orbs can be used in various types of alchemy, jewelling, tailoring, and/or forging due to their ability to be cut, crushed, powdered, and melted while still retaining their essence, Mistpearls used for alchemical creations provide various water-related, purifying, protecting, and regenerative effects such as those required for healing and energy-restoring elixirs. An even rarer occurrence is the encasement of a Moonfly within the pearl's hardened resin whose small luminescent body continues to collect and emit lunar light even after dying – this occurs due to the Moonfly's natural attraction to the Efferstalk's sweet resin, causing it to burrow into the resin-water where it lives until the pearl hardens. While living in a Mistpearl the Moonfly collects moonlight during the night and is then protected within the Efferstalk's leaves during the day; it is believed the lunar energy collected y the Moonfly is absorbed by the stalk though for what purpose is unknown. The lunar light of a Moonfly's body shines only at night – emitting a soft pale-blue glow while shining through a Mistpearl. Cloudcap: The Cloudcap is a type of water-grown fungus which populates areas of still water-floating on the surface while absorbing various types of organic and non-organic contaminants. The Cloudcap grows in various sizes with a smooth, misty-white skin which warms with both sunlight and moonlightattracting various types of insects and amphibians such as frogs, Moonflies, and Waterskimmers. These mushrooms cleanse still water which would otherwise become stagnant, allowing native wildlife to drink without worry of contracting diseases. Native animals are aware of this ability and will drink from pools where Cloudcaps grow.